gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega
To find out more about his adventures throughout POTCO please visit "'The Legend of Mega Nega'" Mega always live a pirate's life. Mega was born on Raven's Cove before Jolly Roger attacked the island.He was always wanting to pvp and svs. He also loved poker and always used to play blackjack with his big brothers Von Bryant, and Charles Cortez. Shiny...jpg Monster.jpg speedy.jpg Ships *Golden Thunder - Light Sloop (Sunk @ Anbada) *Cutthroat Sultan - War Sloop (Exuma) *Morning Widow - War Frigate (Exubia) Mega's Legendary Fish One Night, Mega went fishing to catch his food for tomorrow but instead he had a encounter with 3 fishes that were way larger then usual. Life as a jumper At first i always wanted to know how to do pvp outside the pvp areas. So then i made a final decsion to become a jumper but there was a risk to it disney always hated jumpers, they always banned them for lame reasons. Either way i was trained by a "true" friend named "Truelifetreasure" he taught me all the basics in jumping and how to surive as a jumper also, taught me since there were not "extra" blades added to the potco world. The bad part was i was acting like a total jerk when i was a jumper and in ferbuary (the month i joined) i acted pretty harsh here on potco players, i got started here by acting a jerk because since feburary i was a jumper. Then it came to me, this amazing glitch, i founded and i started this really bad glitch it was a doll and a simple blue aura i used to "crash" people on abassa tortuga and even when there were invasions i contuined doing this multipe times i even created a guild called "Cell Guards" to crash people i lost alot of respect to alot of people.... This isnt a frigate this is a WAR frigate.jpg|The Morning Widow NOW THIS IS A WAR SLOOP.jpg|The Cutthroat Sultan ok this is a light sloop.jpg|Gloden Thunder My Famed Weapons *Bejeweled Cutlass *Sacred Musket *Spirit Binder Doll *Swamp Throwing Knives *Villainy Doll *Viper's Den knives *Amazon Throwing Knives Assassin's knives.jpg you know just read the name.jpg The Golden Charm xD.jpg Bl.Fire Sabre.jpg Master Fencing.jpg Den Knives.jpg Bejeweled Cutlass O_o.jpg the legendary silver freeze.jpg Sacred_Musket lol.jpg Spirit_Binder_Doll trust.jpg Hex_Guardian_Doll m.m.jpg Executioner's_Pistol oh yeah.jpg Lost_Sword.jpg 1aVillainy_Doll (1).jpg Amazon_Throwing_Kniveslol.jpg Swamp_Throwing_Knives (1).jpg *Assassin's Throwing Knives *El Parton Lost Sword *Silver Freeze *Excutioner's Pistol *Demon Fang Knives *Golden Charm *Bloodfire Sabre *Hex Guardian Doll *Master Fencer's Sabre *Nautilus Blade Mega's Other Pirates Mega, Vega Saga, Ultra, Mega...jpg Vega.jpg Ultra.jpg Guilds *Rusty Skeletons (First Guild :D) *Raptor Inc. *The Kry Of Angels *I N F E R N O (Sadly) *Nightlock *Skull Marnies *McRaging Records *Highest Level Enemy defeated alone -Tharll Captain(50) *Hightest Level Boss defeated alone -El Parton(40) *Highest Level Boss defeated-Foulberto Smasho(50) *Jumped so high that it said i needed a ship to enter the high seas (xD) *Got 5 Fames In a Row Under 30 minutes Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirates Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Deleted Pirates Category:POTCO